HDM
High dose Melphalan for transplant 664: Sherman AC, Simonton S, Latif U, Plante TG, Anaissie EJ. Changes in quality-of-life and psychosocial adjustment among multiple myeloma patients treated with high-dose melphalan and autologous stem cell transplantation. Biol Blood Marrow Transplant. 2009 Jan;15(1):12-20. PubMed PMID: 19135938. 934: Chong YP, Kim S, Ko OB, Koo JE, Lee D, Park SH, Park SJ, Lee D, Kim SW, Suh C. Poor outcomes for IgD multiple myeloma patients following high-dose melphalan and autologous stem cell transplantation: a single center experience. J Korean Med Sci. 2008 Oct;23(5):819-24. PubMed PMID: 18955788; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2580008. 998: Hillengass J, Ho AD, Goldschmidt H, Waldherr R, Moehler TM. Clinical evidence for immunomodulation induced by high-dose melphalan and autologous blood stem cell transplantation as cause for complete clinical remission of multiple myeloma-associated cryoglobulin-vasculitis. Int J Hematol. 2008 Nov;88(4):454-6. Epub 2008 Oct 11. PubMed PMID: 18846323. 1397: Hassoun H, Flombaum C, D'Agati VD, Rafferty BT, Cohen A, Klimek VM, Boruchov A, Kewalramani T, Reich L, Nimer SD, Comenzo RL. High-dose melphalan and auto-SCT in patients with monoclonal Ig deposition disease. Bone Marrow Transplant. 2008 Sep;42(6):405-12. Epub 2008 Jun 23. PubMed PMID: 18574442. 1815: Pineda-Roman M, Barlogie B, Anaissie E, Zangari M, Bolejack V, van Rhee F, Tricot G, Crowley J. High-dose melphalan-based autotransplants for multiple myeloma: the Arkansas experience since 1989 in 3077 patients. Cancer. 2008 Apr 15;112(8):1754-64. PubMed PMID: 18300230. 1121: McCann S, Schwenkglenks M, Bacon P, Einsele H, D'Addio A, Maertens J, Niederwieser D, Rabitsch W, Roosaar A, Ruutu T, Schouten H, Stone R, Vorkurka S, Quinn B, Blijlevens N; EBMT Mucositis Advisory Group. The Prospective Oral Mucositis Audit: relationship of severe oral mucositis with clinical and medical resource use outcomes in patients receiving high-dose melphalan or BEAM-conditioning chemotherapy and autologous SCT. Bone Marrow Transplant. 2009 Jan;43(2):141-7. Epub 2008 Sep 8. PubMed PMID: 18776926. 1870: Blijlevens N, Schwenkglenks M, Bacon P, D'Addio A, Einsele H, Maertens J, Niederwieser D, Rabitsch W, Roosaar A, Ruutu T, Schouten H, Stone R, Vokurka S, Quinn B, McCann S; European Blood and Marrow Transplantation Mucositis Advisory Group. Prospective oral mucositis audit: oral mucositis in patients receiving high-dose melphalan or BEAM conditioning chemotherapy--European Blood and Marrow Transplantation Mucositis Advisory Group. J Clin Oncol. 2008 Mar 20;26(9):1519-25. Epub 2008 Feb 11. PubMed PMID: 18268357. 1225: Labidi SI, Sebban C, Ghesquières H, Nicolas EV, Biron P. Hepatic veno-occlusive disease after tandem autologous stem cell transplantation conditioned by melphalan. Int J Hematol. 2008 Oct;88(3):291-3. Epub 2008 Aug 12. PubMed PMID: 18696182. 1431: Zver S, Zadnik V, Cernelc P, Kozelj M. Cardiac toxicity of high-dose cyclophosphamide and melphalan in patients with multiple myeloma treated with tandem autologous hematopoietic stem cell transplantation. Int J Hematol. 2008 Sep;88(2):227-36. Epub 2008 Jun 12. PubMed PMID: 18548196. 2215: Carreras E, Rosiñol L, Terol MJ, Alegre A, de Arriba F, García-Laraña J, Bello JL, García R, León A, Martínez R, Peñarrubia MJ, Poderós C, Ribas P, Ribera JM, San Miguel J, Bladé J, Lahuerta JJ; Spanish Myeloma Group/PETHEMA. Veno-occlusive disease of the liver after high-dose cytoreductive therapy with busulfan and melphalan for autologous blood stem cell transplantation in multiple myeloma patients. Biol Blood Marrow Transplant. 2007 Dec;13(12):1448-54. PubMed PMID: 18022574.